


Been awhile since last we talked

by Babe_Chan



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Childhood Friends, Delsin being Delsin, Drinking & Talking, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Look At Your Life Look At Your Choices, M/M, Morning After, Old Friends, Other, Pillow Talk, Reader and Reggie havin a heart to heart, Reggie is important to me okay, Reggie is questioning his life choices, Sharing a Bed, The dude is an awesome brother and person, conduit!Reader, genderless reader, hangovers, male reader - Freeform, reader taking care of Reggie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babe_Chan/pseuds/Babe_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reggie just needed a break from it all; his brother, the DUPs, conduits, stress of finding Augustine. So he goes to a bar not far from where Delsin and he have been staying and runs into an old friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been awhile since last we talked

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh dsakldasld I should be working on my other series buuuuuuuut I needed a break from them because I had a mighty need for some Reggie/Reader action. Seriously I love this dude, he's hella rad I swear to god.

Reggie walked into the bar with sigh, he couldn't remember the last time he drank anything, and sat himself down at a random table near the door.

The place was cozy, faint jazz music playing in the background with patrons chatting amongst themselves, scent of cigarettes and different body sprays filled his lungs.

It was a plain bar, just something a couple blocks from the place Delsin and he had been staying at since they got to Seattle, that wasn't too crowded or anything like that.

Normally bars weren't Reggie's thing but he need to blow off some steam, have a chance to unwind for a few hours, and just relax without worrying about something.

Hell that was why he picked this bar, it was closer to where he was staying so he could get back with ease, if something was wrong he'd be on the case.

He sorta zoned out for a few moments, just thoughts of someone he knew when he was younger, and felt a had on his shoulder causing him to jump. Reggie glanced up to see you there with a drink in hand and a smile on your lips.

 

"Been awhile, huh Reggie?" You smiled more and sipped your drink. "It's been ages since we've talked in person."

"[Name]? I didn't know you where here." Reggie couldn't help but smile at you. "If I had known I would have called you."

"The one and only~" You take a seat next to his and laugh. "So how've ya been? Delsin still being a little trouble maker?"

"Could be better, as for Delsin...he..." He ran a hand down his face and sighed. "He's a conduit."

"That's not so bad...I mean I'm one." You place your hand on the table and drum your fingers. "I've always been one...since I could remember."

 

Reggie looked at you a little shocked as you looked into your drink with a sad smile. You on the other hand just sighed to yourself before taking a long drink of the whiskey. If you were going to have this talk with him you might as well be a little tipsy,

 

"My...gift as my family called it was and is ice...sorta." You began slowly and glanced at your childhood friend. "It's more like anything that has to do with frost, ice, snow, sleet, and freezing cold air."

"So you're like Jack Frost?" Reggie gave a teasing smirk. "Are you gonna nip at people's noses?"

"I guess you could look at it that way." You snort as you make ice appear on his shoulder. "Baby it's cold outside~"

 

Somehow you went from talking about your powers to just catching up about what both of you had been up to.

During the whole time you both had your fair share of drinks, you were a heavy drinker so getting drunk took longer than it did for Reggie, and poor Reggie was already hammered while you had a slight buzz going on.

His cheeks were red, speech slightly slurred but not noticeable unless your listened closely, and he had the stupidest smile on his face. God you were glad he mentioned where he was staying at or else you'd have a hard time getting him back to your place.

 

"Alright I think you've had enough mister." You laughed as you take his drink, downing the rest of it, and slung his arm over your shoulder. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"Aww but I was having a good time." Reggie whined a little as he leaned on you and chuckled. "Never knew you wanted me."

"You're drunk, you're gonna have a bitch of a hangover tomorrow." You roll your eyes at him as you lead him out of the bar. "Maybe I do maybe I don't, I'll never tell."

"Meh I'll be fine, say can I tell you something?" He looked down at you with a smile as you both walked down the street. "Well two somethings I mean."

"Sure Reggie, what do you want to tell me?" You have your arm around his waist to keep him steady as you walk. "I'm all ears."

"I had the biggest crush on you when we were kids...hell I still do." Reggie laughed a little as you both were about half way there ((A/N: Whoa livin on prayer~)) and gave a hum. "I mean seriously you're smart, amazing, funny, gorgeous, and kind."

"Well that makes two of us..." You felt your cheeks heat up a little and cleared your throat. "So, uh, what was the other thing you needed to tell me?"

"Glad to hear that...the other thing was," He paused for a moment as you neared his place. "How badly I've wanted to kiss you like in those movies."

"Alright big boy, we're here." You knock on the door and a few seconds later a male that looked related to Reggie was staring at you. "Mind helping me out, Delsin?"

"Yeah sure...but uh who are you and how do you know my name?" Delsin raised a brow at you as he helped Reggie into the apartment. "I mean we've never met, I don't think."

"Oh we've met, years ago, but we met. I'm [Name]." You give Delsin a smile as you fallowed him into what you guessed was Reggie's room. "I doubt you remember me, you were pretty young when we met."

"[Name]?" Reggie mumbled into his pillow. "Come here."

"We'll talk later...go have some fun, night's still young." You suggested to the beanie wearing male, shooing him out of the room, and shutting the door. "Honestly Reggie, you're too much."

 

You sat on the side of the bed, hand rest on his back, and smiled fondly at him. Same old Reggie from when you were younger, only difference was he was taller and looked like a man, and yet he wasn't the same.

Reggie rolled over and pulled you close before you even had a chance to respond. Well this was a sight; his face buried in the crook of your neck with arms wrapped around your waist.

 

"You're warm..." He laughed a little, his breath tickling your skin, and looked at you. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Reggie why not." Over the years you've learned that drunk people are gonna say what's on their mind. "What is it?"

"Can I kiss you?" Reggie said with ease, normal situation he would have never asked something like that, and played with your hair. "If that's ok I mean."

"I...well." You pursed your lips and went over the question. It was just a kiss so it wasn't like the world was going to end. "Sure Reggie, that's fine with me."

 

You cup his face, bringing your face closer to his, and letting your lips brush against his. There's something about that kiss, you had kissed your fair share of people, this felt different. It felt right, like in the movies where the fireworks go off in the chick's head, and it made you feel a fuzzy on the inside. Pulling away you bit your lip nervously as you look at your childhood friend. What was going to happen in the morning when you both woke up?

 

"I...sorry Reggie." You tried to sit up but Reggie pulled you closer. "R-Reggie?"

"Don't apologize..." He gave a small smile before kissing your lips. "I liked it, would love to kiss you some more."

 

Fucking Reggie Rowe was testing your will power, the man that you've been head over heels in love with since you were a kid, and it was slowly fading.

You threw caution to the wind, whatever happens tomorrow happens and you don't care, all you want is Reggie right here and now. So with that thought in mind you smash you lips against his, you both moved until you were straddling his lap and his hands on your hips.

He was slowly ran his hands under your shirt, making you shiver from how cold his hands were, and kissed along your neck.

At some point the booze finally got to both of you and caused you to black out. You where laying on him, using his chest as a pillow, and he had his arms around you.

 

_-Le time skip brought to you by Delsin zipping around-_

 

God your head was killing you, you hadn't drank that much last night, and you couldn't help but groan. You felt something move under you, looking down you saw Reggie slowly waking up, and quickly moved off of him. Had you laid on him the whole night?

Rubbing your face you look at Reggie as he slowly sits up, he looks around the room until he sees you and blushes.

 

"Hey..." You gave a weak smile and pinched the bridge of your nose. "Hangovers suck ass...got any ibuprofen or something?"

"Hi...it's in the bathroom." He said slowly and clears his throat. "What happened last night?"

"Can I get some hydration back into this body first? This hangover isn't going to cure itself plus you need to do the same." You pushed yourself off the bed with a small grunt and found the bathroom. "Can I use your shower and borrow a shirt?"

"Uh...sure." Reggie was leaning on the door frame and groaned. "Can I have some of that too?"

 

You just place two pills in his hands before turning on your heel and turned the shower on.

 

_-Another time skip cause I'm a lazy S.O.B.-_

You walked out of the bathroom feeling a lot better and sat on the bed next to Reggie, who was using his forearm to shield his eyes. Reggie had given you one of his shirts and you just wore your jeans from last night.

 

"So about what happened last night." You began and saw Reggie jump a little from the sudden noise. "We got hammered...you more than me, got to your place, laid in bed and kinda made out."

"What!?" Reggie bolted up with a redden face. "I am so sorry [Name]."

"Jesus, Reggie, shut up." You straddle his lap like last night and gave him a kiss. "I like you too."

"I..." He swallowed thickly before looking at you. "You do?"

"Dude, I've been in love with you since we were like ten." You scoff and pull him in for another kiss. "Wanna stay in bed all day and make out a little?"

 

Well Reggie just blinked a few more times before kissing you feverishly, you giggling as he did, and that's how your day went.

Delsin came by to check on you two to find you just snuggling with each other and snapped a few pictures since he would use it as blackmail later on.

 

Who would have thought you'd run into an old friend, have a couple drinks and talk, would become your lover the next day?

 

To be continued!

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue if I'll even add more to this or if it's a oneshot kinda deal.  
> If I do more then the next chapter will be when Reggie, Delsin and you were kiddies. Ugh my heart a cute chubby face Delsin is killing me...send halp.


End file.
